A Defining Moment Aboard the SS Anne
by Silver Azure
Summary: Will my OC gets invited to a party for trainers on the S.S Anne, he brings his Cubone but little does he know that trouble is afoot. RATED K PLUS FOR SOME LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE, HOPE YA REVIEW!
1. Invitation to Party

It was a beautiful Saturday morning and Will went to check the mail

"Bills, bills, junk, what's this?" said Will as he found something addressed to him, it was an invitation and it read;

_Dear Trainer you are cordially invited to a party on the S.S Anne in Vermillion City today, casual dress is a must! A bus will pick you up at precisely _

_11:30am by your local Pokémon Center. You also must bring your Pokémon (Min.1, Max.6) No battles on board please! We hope to see you there!_

Will thought it was cool that he was chosen to go to the party and he had his Cubone. Will had went inside to show his mother the letter;

"Hey ma, I got invited to a party on the S.S Anne" said Will

"Wow, Will that's amazing! Ya know I went to one of those parties on the S.S Anne back when I was a trainer" replied his mother

Will smiled and went up to get dressed even though he had a good three hours before he had to be at the ship. Cubone was fast asleep but got

woken up by Will rushing into his bedroom; Cubone let out a little yawn and scratched his belly.

"Get up Cubone, you and me are going to a party!" exclaimed Will as he put on a white shirt, threw on an unbuttoned blue shirt, blue jeans and

black sneakers and Cubone just stood there, Will then went downstairs and when his mother saw him she was cross.

"Oh no, no, no are you going to a party dressed like that, you look like a damn thug!" exclaimed his mother

Will looked down at his attire and saw nothing wrong with it, but his mother did

"Go upstairs to your room, put on that nice argyle sweater vest and wear your white shirt underneath it, throw on a pair of dress pants and a nice

pair of shoes, now!" said his mom. Will was a little upset but he did as his mother said, Cubone came downstairs to Will's mom who picked him up.

"I've got something for you as well sweetie!" squealed Will's mom as she tickled Cubone's tummy

Will went up to his room and put on the clothes his mother told him to wear; he sprayed on a little cologne and combed his hair. Will felt like an

idiot but casual dress was a must! So Will went downstairs to his mother who was holding Cubone and she had put a little blue bowtie around

Cubone's neck, Will was cross at the idea;

"No way is Cubone wearing that thing" said Will

"Why? I think he looks so presentable" squealed his mother and much to Will's dismay, what his mother says goes.

Will looked at the clock and it read 10:15am and Will decided to get going, he took Cubone from his mother's arms and kissed her goodbye, he

grabbed his cell phone as well and began to walk to the Pokémon Center. It was only a few blocks away from Will, he had gotten there and

Cubone had began to fall asleep in his arms due to the fact he got woken up by Will which made him a little grumpy but he went to sleep, Will saw

a few trainers in front of the Pokémon Center and he saw a blue/green haired man and a blond haired woman standing there, the man was

wearing a black three piece suit and the woman was wearing a long black dress. Will didn't know them but he went up to talk;

"Hey, you guys look familiar I swear I've seen you somewhere" said Will as the couple began to get a little nervous.

"I know, I've seen you guys shopping at the Pokémon Mart" said Will as the couple just shook their heads in agreement and Will then walked

away.

"Whoa Cassidy, that punk nearly blew our cover!" exclaimed the man

"No kidding, that was a real close shave Hutch" replied Cassidy

_"It's BUTCH!"_ he growled under his breath

The bus had arrived earlier than scheduled and everyone got on, Butch and Cassidy followed closely behind Will as they had their sights set on

Cubone.

"That Cubone is gonna fetch us a pretty penny!" said Butch to Cassidy in an oily tone of voice

"Shut up Butch, I don't want him to hear us!" said Cassidy through her teeth

"The name's Bu- oh wait you said that" replied Butch

Butch and Cassidy also had their sights set on everyone else's Pokémon as well but since Cubone was a baby he was worth a whole heck of a lot

more. Cubone had awoken from his slumber in Will's arms and he let off a yawn;

"Ya have a nice nap little guy?" asked Will. Cubone shook his head yes and he stretched as well, the bus was heading to Vermillion City which was

a really long way from Saffron but there were other trainers on the bus he could get acquainted with but he chose not to and Cubone just like his

owner didn't even want to mingle with the other Pokémon.

"Guess we're gonna be the wallflowers" joked Will

Butch then tapped Will on the shoulder

"Hey kid, where'd you snag that Cubone from?" he asked

"Oh, I found him in Pewter City a month ago, he's a baby" replied Will

Butch then whispered something to Cassidy and she shook her head, Will just brushed it off but little did he or any other trainer on the bus for that

matter know what was to come once they boarded the S.S Anne.

_(A/N) Hope ya liked it so far, more chapters to come! I hope you review as well!_


	2. Trouble in Partydise!

After an hour's drive on the bus they had all arrived at the S.S Anne, when will stepped off the bus he was amazed at how big it was, it was

almost as big as the RMS Queen Mary 2.

"Wow, that's a big ship eh Cubone?" asked Will

Cubone just nodded his head in agreement as all the trainers formed a single file line to get on the ship, they all had to present their Pokémon to

board which Will and Butch and Cassidy and every other trainer did and they were on board. The ship's captain was there to greet all the trainers

as they boarded the ship;

"Welcome trainers, my name is Captain Mar , the first floor is the party room, the second floor is the game room and on the third floor is the all

you can eat buffet, so have a wonderful time and remember NO BATTLES ON BOARD!" said Captain Mar

"The buffet sounds good, come on Cubone!" exclaimed Will as the two headed upstairs to the buffet, but little did he know Butch and Cassidy

were tailing him.

When him and Cubone arrived to the buffet Will's jaw hit the floor, the aroma of the food was intoxicating to both Will and Cubone.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's eat!" exclaimed Will as he with Cubone in his arms went up to the buffet table, Will piled food onto his plate

as well as food for Cubone. He grabbed ribs, pizza slices, chicken wings, mashed potatoes he damn near had the whole buffet on his plate, he sat

down at an empty table and him and Cubone began to slovenly chow down, making noise and spilling food everywhere but nobody cared really it

was a party.

Butch and Cassidy had grabbed some food and then sat down to where Will was sitting

"Mind if we join you?" asked Cassidy

Will shook his head yes, Cubone hadn't even noticed them sit down as he was eating; Cassidy had an eye on Cubone.

"So, that's one cute Cubone you got there" said Cassidy

"I know right?" replied Will as some food fell out of his mouth, Will normally didn't eat like such a pig but his mother wasn't around to tell him to

clean up and mind his manners.

"Jeez that kid eats like a pig" mumbled Butch under his breath

"So does that Cubone" replied Cassidy under her breath

Will and Cubone finished their meal and Will was hankering for some more food as if he didn't get enough already, but before he left he noticed

something about the two people;

"You know you two look awfully like that Team Rocket I've heard about" chuckled Will

Butch and Cassidy suddenly got nervous

"You look just like Cassidy, but you're a whole hell of a lot prettier" said Will to Cassidy and she let off a little blush

"You look a lot like…oh what's his name? Oh yeah Badge!" exclaimed Will, but Butch got infuriated

"THE NAME IS BUTCH YOU MORON! WHAT THE HELL KINDA NAME IS BADGE? MY NAME IS BUTCH! AND SHE'S CASSIDY!" exclaimed Butch at the top

of his lungs, Cassidy was cross.

"WAY TO BLOW OUR COVER IDIOT!" exclaimed Cassidy, Will was in shock

"Now hand over that Cubone!" exclaimed Cassidy

Instead of doing that, Will ran downstairs to the first floor where at least 95% of the partygoers were. They were all dancing and partying, Will

had to fight his way through the crowd to get to the DJ booth;

"Move it, out of the way!" exclaimed Will as he shoved his way through trainers and Pokémon but he eventually reached the booth and he

grabbed the microphone;

"GUYS LISTEN UP, TEAM ROCKET'S ON THE SHIP!" exclaimed Will but everyone either ignored him or thought he was just having too much fun, Will

was cross.

"LISTEN, TEAM ROCKET IS HERE AND THEY WANNA STEAL OUR POKÉMON!" exclaimed Will but again to no avail.

Team Rocket didn't even bother to chase Will, instead they got a hold of the control room because they knocked out the guards and imprisoned

the Captain, and Butch turned on the intercom;

"The punk who's telling you that Team Rocket's aboard the ship is telling the truth, if you all want to get out of here alive if the boy with the

Cubone brings it to the Captain's deck but until then you're all stuck on here!" exclaimed Butch.

All the trainers on the ship now believed Will even though he forewarned all of them but they didn't listen, they all didn't want to be stuck on the

ship but they didn't want Will to give up Cubone because no trainer will ever give up a Pokémon.

"Don't worry dude, we're all here for you!" exclaimed one trainer

"Yeah man, you ain't giving up that Cubone!" exclaimed another

Rightfully so Will wasn't going to give up Cubone unless he was pried from Will's cold dead hands, but now everyone was stuck on the ship. What

are they all to do? Why doesn't Team Rocket want everyone else's Pokémon? Why am I asking you? I'm the author!

_(A/N) Well there was chapter 2 I hope you enjoyed it, if you didn't well keep all rude and slanderous comments to yourself! Chapter 3 will be up whenever _

_I put it up duh!_


	3. The Defining Moment

Everyone was on the ship for now a good 7 hours when the party should've been over 2 hours ago. Will was trying to strategize a plan to get

Team Rocket off the ship and all the other trainers wanted to help too, Will looked out a window and noticed the press outside the ship;

"This is Dan Matthews, and we are here at the S.S Anne where Team Rocket members Butch and Cassidy are holding the ship ransom unless a

young man named…I am now receiving his name…a Mr. William Pennington gives up his Cubone"

Will's mother was in panic mode when she saw this on the news, she quickly dialed a cab and headed to Vermillion because she was hell bent on

seeing her son and Cubone get off that ship safe and sound.

Will was strategizing with the other trainers; they went over idea after idea on how to get Team Rocket off the ship when all of a sudden Cassidy

began to speak over the intercom;

"We can stay here all day if we have to unless Will gives up Cubone!" she exclaimed

"You better not!" exclaimed one trainer

"You know I'm not!" exclaimed Will

Cubone was a little afraid but he knew he had Will and about a thousand other trainers by his side. Meanwhile Butch and Cassidy were in the

Captain's deck wondering what was going on;

"Butch, go see what's going on out there!" exclaimed Cassidy

"I ain't going out there, I'd be outnumbered you know how teenagers are!" exclaimed Butch

"You're such a coward" replied Cassidy.

"How about we storm them?" asked a trainer

"Nah, we're going military tactics here" replied Will

Will meant that he wanted to be stealthy about the whole situation and he was still thinking the best plan of action to get them.

Will's mother had arrived at the ship, cops and press and concerned parents gathered outside, she began to run towards the ship when all of a

sudden Officer Jenny grabbed her;

"Hold up lady, you're not going anywhere" said Officer Jenny

"My son and his Cubone are on that ship!" exclaimed Will's Mom

Will had got up and looked out the window of the ship and he saw his mother and then it hit him…he had his cell phone, he sent his mom a quick

text;

"_Hey ma it's Will, I'm alright don't worry!"_

He didn't get a reply back because his mother mustn't have heard him over the crowd. Then Will had an idea on how to get Team Rocket;

"Hey, does anybody here have a Kecleon?" he asked

"Yeah I do!" exclaimed a female trainer

"OK, here's the plan; Kecleon will come with me, I want him to use invisibility and stand in front of the door, I'll knock and run and when they open

it I want Kecleon to go in and do his best to chase them out!" exclaimed Will

"Good plan, Kecleon you do as will OK sweetie?" asked the trainer

Her Kecleon agreed and turned invisible, Will and Kecleon walked toward the Captain's deck. When they got there Will knocked on the door and

ran as fast as he could but being sure not to trip as he was holding Cubone.

"What the hell? Who's there?" exclaimed Butch

Kecleon went inside and an infuriated Butch went on the intercom;

"OK whoever pulled that prank needs to grow up, I'd expect that from a seven year old not from a bunch of teen...Wait? What the? Kecleon!

CASSIDY DO…ARGH!" exclaimed Butch as him and Cassidy were thriving in pain because of Kecleon, their screams of pain and agony echoed

throughout the ship because of the intercom to everyone on board's delight.

Cassidy and Butch burst through the door with Kecleon behind them, they ran all around the ship but couldn't lose Kecleon, and he used invisibility

to his advantage to inflict as much pain on Team Rocket as humanly possible.

Butch and Cassidy made it to the deck where they both pulled out jetpacks and were ready to make a grand escape;

"Well we better be _jetting!_" exclaimed Butch

"Don't ever make another pun again!" exclaimed Cassidy

Will wasn't having though;

"Cubone use BONEMERANG!" exclaimed Will

Cubone threw his bone at Cassidy's jetpack causing it to malfunction and crash into Butch, they both exploded and flew up into the air and

shouted a hearty;

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

Will saved the ship, he hugged Cubone as everyone cheered for him and they left the ship happy, Kecleon and his trainer reunited as Will, Cubone

and his mother did but Will was stopped by the reporter and cameraman;

"So kid, you saved the S.S Anne and all of its trainers, how do you feel?" asked the reporter

"Well, it wasn't all me…Cubone and Kecleon did most of the-"and before Will could finish, his mother embraced him and Cubone and began kissing

the both of them;

"Will, Cubone my babies I thought I'd never see you again *kiss* *kiss* give mommy a big kiss *kiss* *kiss*" went his overprotective mother

"MOM STOP IT! WE'RE ON CAMERA, WHAT IF THE NEIGHBORS SEE US? COME ON MOM!" screamed Will as he struggled but Cubone kinda liked the

attention he was getting from Will's mom even if Will was embarrassed by it. All in all the day ended on a positive note for Will and Cubone as they

still were together, but it would be a cold day in hell before Will ever gave up his

Cubone but for Will, it was his defining moment on the S.S Anne.

**THE END**

_(A/N) OK I know this fic was only 3 chapters long and all but it's 1:30am, and I've got to hit the hay and also I have another Pokémon fic in the works _

_that I will more than likely be typing tomorrow if not Friday. So until then keep on reading, 'riting and reviewing!_


End file.
